


It's Gone Viral

by Inkemba



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky loves Instagram, F/M, Gen, Reference to insulting language, ShieldShock - Freeform, Social Media Fic, stevedarcymonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkemba/pseuds/Inkemba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers Team are under observation by Social Media. But how do these sites react to the growing relationship between Captain America and the team's PR Manager Darcy Lewis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gone Viral

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic was written for DarcySteve Month for the prompt-athon. It's entirely made up of social media posts, so it's not as personal to the characters as I would like it to be, but I still like it! The site messed up the formatting a little, but I moved things around to make it readable. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Feel free to send prompts at mulierwordsmith.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Edit: Thank you guys so much for the love, I've been receiving some of the best messages, and been recommended by some ! Since a few posts have gone around, I thought I would give it a scan for any typos to make it easier to read, but everything is very much the same. :) <3
> 
> Edit2: Thank you guys so much again! I can't believe I'm still getting Kudos two years after posting! Love you guys, and I'll be back at writing soon!

killyourbabydarlings reblogged from officialsupersoldier:

mrs-marvel  
OMFG SO I JUST FOUND THAT CAPTAIN AMERICA HAS AN OFFICIAL TWITTER PAGE SO I LOOKED AT IT EXPECTING IT TO BE REALLY VAGE AND ‘REMEBER TO VOTE’ AND WEIGHTLIFTING OR WATEVER BUT ITS REALLY NTO HE TOLD OFF AT AN ANTI-VAXER AND TALKS ABOUT REALLY COOL SHIT SERIOUSLY I CANT EEN EXPLAIN IT GO FIND IT ASASDFG THE GUYS SUCH A DORK

 

officialsupersoldier  
So I couldn’t believe that I didn’t know this, so I thought that it was just another one of those fake accounts, but it’s really not. Here are some of my favourite tweets.

Cpt. Steve Rogers  
How in the hell have I been here for three years and I’ve only found out now that JRR Tolkien wrote more books?

Cpt. Steve Rogers  
Remember that if we see someone is being mistreated and we do nothing, we are as bad as the bully.

Cpt. Steve Rogers  
Researchers of Peggy Carter and the Howling Commandos, ‘The Best of the Best’ by Kelly Moria and Mike Dugan is a good read.

Cpt. Steve Rogers  
Those who are seeking to help those affected by a governmental denial of human rights, you can #VoteSanders

Cpt. Steve Rogers  
If i see another another person try to tell me that vaccinations aren’t life saving, I will start throwing things.

Cpt. Steve Rogers  
I accidentally stepped on the tail of a friend’s cat, so If i die under mysterious circumstances, it was Wanda.

 

killyourbabydarlings  
Okay yeah his tweets are all very good but his replies are SO MUCH BETTER LOOK AT THIS SHIT

Sam Wilson  
So some a£$%^&* tied all my shoe laces together when I wasn’t looking.  
Cpt Steve Rogers  
@TheFalcon Well, it’s not as if you could run any slower

David George  
I bet our heros like @CapRogers are horrified with what the USA is today, full of faggots, coloureds and all this public indecency.  
Cpt Steve Rogers  
@KingDave Personally, I’m loving it. twitpic/ [image description= Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and J. Barnes with arms around each other, all bare-chested].

 

BONUS  
Tony Stark  
So @CapRogers, you got twitter and didn’t tell me? Are you following me?

Tony Stark  
@CapRogers your not even going to acknowledge me!  
Cpt Steve Rogers  
@IamIronMan *you’re

 

***

 

Daily Bugle

All Avengers will be attending Press Conference in November

The official manager and spokesperson for the superhero team The Avengers, Darcy Lewis confirmed this morning that all of the Avengers, including the newer members Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Vision, and Iron Patriot, will all be in attendance to the Stark Industries press conference, discussing The Avengers’ relationship with Stark Industries and SHIELD, the incidences at Sokovia last year, and implications of travel through space, and charitable causes supported by the team.

Stark Industries will also be using this time to discuss new technology with the press which, in Stark’s words, ‘would be used for earth’s defence’. Lewis will be accepting questions from the press for a minimal amount of time.

 

***

 

Instagram  
buckybarnes

[Image description= Bucky Barnes eating a cookie straight from an oven tray, while his left hand is covered by a pink, flowery oven mitt] Been learning how to bake from Darcy, these aren’t half-bad. Once I let them cool down. #cookies #iateallofthese

ashleyjem: aww, that’s so cute  
ginnykinny: tasty  
majorhenry: a great way to re-create hobbies to lower stress  
honeykells: I’ve just gained 10,000 followers, go to my profile to find out how.

 

***

 

Darcy Lewis (@RealOfficialAvengers)  
In honour of International Women’s Day, us ladies at the Tower have agreed to answer a few of your questions here on twitter.

Darcy Lewis (@RealOfficialAvengers)  
#AskFemaleAvengers, Go! twitpic/ [image description= from left to right, Wanda Maximoff, Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill and Helen Cho standing in front of a window showing the New York skyline]

 

***

 

killyourbabydarlings posted: #AskFemaleAvengers

While I always enjoy when women shut down the ridiculous fuckboy questions they get asked on twitter, #AskFemaleAvengers didn’t even bother giving it time, and these classy ladies answered cool questions out-right. They aint got time for your stupidity.  
But their answers are pretty interesting.

@RealOfficialAvengers What’s it like working in such male dominated professions? #AskFemaleAvengers  
@JennyKing In this world, we meet people who think that we would not be able to do our jobs. They are not worth your time - NR

@RealOfficialAvengers Wanda, how are you finding USA now you have your citizenship? #AskFemaleAvengers  
@KellyDeen Sokovia’s problems lay with it’s dismissal of it’s people. Despite claims, America seems similar in its politics - WM

@RealOfficialAvengers Darcy and Wanda, you are so much younger then everyone, how does that make things?  
@DeniseJames Age, cultural and personality differences can always be overcome with common ground - DL  
@DeniseJames Shoes and Darcy’s kugel. - WM

@RealOfficialAvengers What’s with BlackWidow’s history, isn’t it really creepy?  
@KellanSmith Yes, but looking at the past will not allow you to observe the present, nor predict the future.

@RealOfficialAvengers @DrFoster how do you deal with all the sudden attention after being dismissed for so long?  
@LucyAdems @RealOfficialAvengers I enjoyed as they argued as to who got to fund my research.

 

Can I just interrupt this collection to say: BOOM BABY! Also,

@RealOfficialAvengers Natasha, how do you fit in that catsuit.  
@MichelleFrank The suit is designed to fit me.

Right, back to the serious answers

 

@RealOfficialAvengers Ms Potts, how did you manage the complete turn around of Stark Industries?  
@OliviaReed Try to take time to stay calm, and work with a team of talented people. It’ll go bad if you try to do things by yourself - PP

@RealOfficialAvengers Wanda, are you a practising Jew, and how does your relationship with hydra and your faith work  
@KimDavis Yes. My work with HYDRA was work of an ignorant and manipulated woman. - WM

 

***

 

Instagram  
buckybarnes

[image description= Steve Rogers sitting in front of all the female avengers (all in their pyjamas) while they eat popcorn. Steve is typing into a pink laptop] Many co-workers in my apartment as Steve helps with #AskFemaleAvengers I’ve been told to make more cookies.

ashleyjem: I love BlackWidow’s pyjamas  
honeykells: I’ve just gained 10,000 followers, go to my profile to find out how.  
ginnykinny: this is adorable  
iverunoutofnames: darcy looks tiny next to cap

 

***

 

officialsupersoldier posted  
but are we not going to talk about this

@RealOfficialAvengers Can you ladies pick up Thor’s hammer?  
@OfficialAvengers None of us that have tried, but I get to play with Cap’s shield a lot so, it evens out. - DL

ASDFGHJ!!!!!!!!!!!

 

***

 

YouTube  
Avengers shut down accusations towards Cap

captioned-vids commented

Interviewer: Hey, Cap. I wanted to ask you, what with your personal connection with with SHIELD, and with the Winter Soldier, do you think that your judgement may have been clouded when making calls during the incident in DC two years ago, and with the registration issue now?

Wilson: Hey, now-

Cap: Well, I avoided putting people in danger when possible. But the people involved made a choice to take a stand that day and we have to respect -

Interviewer: But do you think that more people could have gone unharmed if you had approached things differently?

Barnes: He did not just sit by and let me do whatever when people were gonna get hurt -

Lewis: In a time pressed situation, Captain Rogers acted to protect the millions of people who were about to be slaughtered by Hydra, the long list of whom can be found on pretty much any website these days, and yes, this unfortunately lead to the untimely deaths of some people, and injuries to others. But with a risk this large, one can’t expect to come out 100% ahead. As Captain Rogers stated, these people made the choice to walk into a fight. To thrust the entire aftermath on one person is to pretend that these individuals had no say in the matter. In addition to this, you’ve come here to suggest that Captain America has not always acted in the best interest of the many, when any history text book would tell you otherwise.

Interviewer: I didn’t mean to be insulting, I was simply inquiring if Cap should have considered his actions more-

Lewis: Inquiries into Captain Rogers’ actions that day, as well as those of Agent Romanoff, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier -who is in the room by the way- have all been evaluated extensively and settled by a court, the minutes of which can, again, be found online. Either you have not done your research, or you just wanted to throw up a shit for kicks.

[few moments of silence]

Stark: As for issues of the registration, as nothing around the topic has been formalised, we will not be addressing any related questions at this time.

Lewis: Maybe one more question, please.

[End]

 

***

 

Tony Stark (@IamIronMan)  
Team gathered in the lounge for a drink and a chat to de-stress after the conference

Tony Stark (@IamIronMan)  
twitclip/ [video description = Unintelligible chatter as camera pans over lounge, showing Bucky, Sam Clint and Natasha playing pool, Bruce and Hellen chatting quietly on the edge of the couch, Darcy curled into Steve, who has his arm wrapped around her, as they listen to an excited Jane who gestures wildly with her arms, accidentally hitting Thor in the chest. Pepper Potts is heard telling Stark off for filming, end]

 

***

 

officialsupersoldier posted:

OMFG THIS TOTALY CONFIRMS IT THEY ARE TOTALLY TOGETHER!

[image description= close up still of Darcy and Steve from Tony Stark’s video clip]

THAT IS NOT A FRIENDLY HUG! HE IS LITERALLY WRAPPED AROUND HER

#OTP

 

***

 

Bugel Entertainment  
Work Place Relationships at Avengers Tower?

While it’s no secret that there are many close friendships that intertwine members of the Avengers, it has always seemed to be a professional workplace. However, there has been speculation of a relationship of a more intimate nature between Avengers team leader Captain America (Steve Rogers) and the team PR manager Darcy Lewis has arisen.

If there is any truth to these rumours, they do raise a lot of questions. Does their relationship pre-date her professional involvement with the Avengers? It certainly would explain why a random lab assistant landed such a prestigious job.

Though, if anything, we really cannot begrudge Cap his taste in women. Darcy, on top of her employment, has long been looked to by the public as somewhat of a fashion icon, with her groovy knitwear-and-boots street wear, to her sleek black and white ensembles she had dooned in her work events. And Lord knows she has the figure to make it all work, so well done Cap!

It seems that the public looks forward to finding out what is going on between our favourite superhero team, but what do you think? Comment below!

 

***

 

Instagram  
buckybarnes

[Image description= Sam, Darcy and Steve still at a counter with several large plates of different foods. Sam and Steve smile at the camera, while Darcy adds food to her already laden plate.] So I tried to follow a family recipe, but made way too much. I don’t think even we can get through all of this. #bigfamilydinner

honeykells: I’ve just gained 10,000 followers, go to my profile to find out how.  
ginnykinny: looks delicious!  
iverunoutofnames: whoa shes hungry  
seriouslygotnothing: hows that little girl going to eat all that food

 

***

 

killyyourbabydarlings posted:

I don’t normally go on rants about trashy mags trashing people, but that spot from the Bugle about Darcy Lewis is really pissing me off, cause it was just so stupid, cause like yeah, Darcy is gorgeous, but let me tell you a few things we know about Darcy Effing Lewis (which a simple friggin’ google search would have told you)

Darcy has two degrees, one in computer science (which she got when she was SEVENTEEN), and a Masters in Political science, so ‘random lab assistant’ my ass

Darcy has published several papers on culture, political and social theories (find them all on my blog at your convenience)

Darcy also acts as an advocate for earth on asgard, along side Thor, because, and I quote the prince of the fugging realms here, ‘the people trust her opinion’ WTF

The popularity of the Avengers has more than doubled since Darcy took charge last year, so she obviously good at her job.

She mixes music for a hobby. Seriously, Bucky Barnes has some of the songs on his instagram, go find them!

She learned how to fire a gun as a kid in texas, but she refuses to carry one, as she doesn’t want to enter that part of the world she lives in (x) but she carries a taser, cause she’s not fricking crazy. she even has a permit for it in new york cause it’s not legal there, unless you are Darcy Lewis.

 

So yeah, well done cap.

#Darcy Lewis #is better than you

 

***

 

officialsupersoldier reblogged from mrs marvel:

mrs-marvel  
Now that it’s pretty much confirmed that Darcy Lewis and Captain America are doing the fickle frackle, is it still ridiculous to speculate that Darcy was eating more cause she’s eating for two? Maybe?

officialsupersoldier  
Jeeze, can’t the woman just be hungry? Do you expect her to eat salad all the time?

#People are getting so weird about this now #we don’t even know if cap and darcy are that serious #I mean #I really want them to be like crazy # but come on

 

***

 

Bugel Entertainment  
Children of the American Future?

After personal images were leaked online recently, many of the eagle eyed fans of the Avengers have started to speculate that Darcy Lewis, Avengers PR Manager and long time girlfriend of Captain America, might be pregnant with Captain America’s child! I hope they know how to baby proof that shield!

We are so excited to meet the new Baby America! Comment below and let’s guess what the bay’s name would be!

 

***

 

Tony Stark (@IamIronMan)  
Wow, since I stopped doing strip teases in the street the Bugle will just write anything, won’t they?

 

***

 

Darcy M. Lewis (@DarcyMae)  
Guys, I promise you, there is no baby anything anywhere right now, so stop asking.

 

***

 

Daily Bugle  
Hydra, finished at last?

The Avengers have released a statement regarding the terrorist Nazi organisation, Hydra, whose attacks have become more frequent after their reveal by Captain America in mid-2014. The statement explained that after a thorough investigation, Hydra’s command structure has been dismantled, thanks to the work of American Intelligence and the Avengers’ hard work in the field. Some small factions are still being dealt with, but they stand little chance of being a real threat. 

The Avengers also re-released a list of wanted people that they still want the population to be aware of, including former SHIELD agent Brock Rumlow.

The Avengers ask that those seeking fuller details go to their official website.

 

***

 

Tony Stark (@IamIronMan)  
Post-mission talks twitpic/ [picture description= Steve and Natasha sit on an examination table, Natasha looking bored while wrapped up in leggings and an oversized jumper, Steve tends to his blooded knuckles. Darcy leans into him as she checks off a list on a clip board].

 

***

 

Instagram  
buckybarnes

[image description= Selfie taken by Bucky, showing himself, Sam and Darcy covered in flour] Things went a little wrong today #shutupsteve #youwantabirthdaycakeornot

 

***

 

Sam Wilson (@TheFalcon)  
Hope you all had a great 4th July outside with your friends! twitpic/…[image description= Bucky and Natasha in summer clothing, manning a barbecue while Bucky smirks at the camera. Natasha playfully nudging Steve in the ribs as Darcy laughs.]

 

***

 

Darcy M. Lewis (@DarcyMae)  
@DrFoster and I checking the readings on our new multi-quantum field generator #GirlsWithToys

 

***

 

officialsupersoldier reblogged from mrs-marvel

mrs-marvel  
There’s been a lot of radio silence from the avengers :(

officialsupersoldier  
They are probs trying to enjoy the quiet time while the trouble is low. Maybe we’ll hear something from them after the Stark Expo

 

****

 

Facebook  
News Feed

Tony Stark reveals new World and Home security measures at Stark Expo

Jonny Storm single again? Hotshot heart-throb once again back on the market

Dr Bruce Banner wins award for work into Global Warming and Alternative Fuels

Captain America attends Stark Expo arm-in-arm with long-time girlfriend Darcy Lewis, Avengers Manager

Christine Everhart named new editor-in-chief of the New York Times

Pepper Potts CEO wears sheer-sided dress to the Stark Expo

Avengers Tention seem to be rising among members of the Avengers team at the Stark Expo

 

***

 

oficialsupersoldier posted

I know that those news feeds are just click-bait, but I looked at the pictures, and DARCY IS DEFINITELY WEARING A RING OMFG LOOK

[Picture description= Darcy and Steve walking arm-in-arm to the entrance to the Stark Expo, passing the cameras and interviewers.]

[Picture Description= close up of Darcy’s hand, sporting a ring on her ring-finger as she holds her clutch bag.]

[Picture Description= Still of Darcy answering questions for an interviewer as she pulls her hair out of her face with her left hand, briefly showing a ring.]

THEY ARE ENGAGED I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

***

 

Cpt Steve Rogers (@CapRogers)  
Thank you all for warm congratulations towards Darcy and I, we’re extremely happy

 

***

 

Cpt Steve Rogers (@CapRogers)  
This one sums up the situation best, I feel … link/Esteemed Avengers Manager Darcy Lewis marries trophy husband Captain America.

 

***

 

Instagram  
buckybarnes

[Image Description= Darcy, in a Wedding Dress, stands with Steve in a tuxedo as they cut their wedding cake, Jane and Bucky standing on either side of them, holding champagne glasses.] It’s been a great day.

 

***

 

Sam Wilson (@TheFalcon)  
Retweeted from @DarcyMae: Looks like love all around! [twitpic/… [image description= Sam and Bucky in tuxedos, foreheads pressed together as they look into each other's eyes.]

 

***

 

mrs-marvel posted:

Guys, Cap just de-activated his twitter account.

#cries

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: None of these URLs are real, or purposely meant to resemble any real URLs, they are all made up, with the exception of captioned-vids, who is a reference to captioned-vines, who is so awesome, she deserves to exist in all universes.
> 
> If anyone wants to draw the art work that I could not, please feel free and message me about your work! :)


End file.
